


Flashback

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, Insomnia, Jisung does not stop talking, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, pre debut stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Pre debut Stray Kids have to go through Hell and back to try and debut, and survive the survival show JYP put them under.AKAMy take on how Stray Kids got to their debut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my other acc, but I decided that I wanted it here so:)
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY

Felix gulps, looking around the room. Seven other people are in there with him, all of them look just as nervous as he is. Felix is standing awkwardly next to a man who is quite shorter than him but looks ten times more intimidating than him. He has black hair that goes over his forehead, landing right over his dark glaring eyes, that are drilling holes into everyone else in the room. He is wearing all black, his leather black cap making him look even more intimidating. He has a narrow face, with a strong jawline, (he is also quite handsome) Felix kind of recognizes him, kind of recognizes everyone in the room. He has probably trained with some of them before, but the man next to him, as well as an orange-haired boy at the other end of the room seem more familiar… As Felix is trying to figure out how he knows them, he hears a door open. The sound startles him, and he snaps out of his trance.  
“Good morning everyone.” Says the man who had just entered. Now Felix defiantly knows this person, he is the other Australian, his name is Bang Chan, or, Christopher Bang. Chan had approached Felix a few days ago and told him to come here. Felix was a bit hesitant, but after JYP himself said to come to this meeting, he did not question it. If JYP says something, you better do it.  
“Morning.” Everyone mumbles, looking anywhere that was not each other. Chan is looking down at a clipboard, looking up at everyone, then back down at his clipboard. He looks like he is taking some sort of attendance, counting out everyone.  
“Where is Jeongin…” He trails off. A young looking boy who is standing next to Felix, pokes his head up, raising his hand sheepishly. Chan looks over in his direction, flashing him a big smile with deep dimples.  
“There you are!” He says cheerfully.  
“I think thats everyone.” He walks over to the counter on the side of the room, setting his clipboard down. They are all in the practice room currently, being told to meet here at 9:00 in the morning. Chan walks to the center of the room, clasping his hands together.  
“All right. I’m so glad you all are here.” He starts, looking around at everyone.  
“I’m just going to keep this short. You all are trainees for JYP, Including myself. Some of you have been training for longer than others. I have hand picked all of you to be in a group JYP wants to call, Stray Kids.” Felix whips his head up, looking at him in disbelief. A group? As in a Kpop group? They were going to debut? A sudden pride comes to his chest, the fact that Chan had hand-picked him, made him feel even more special.  
“Now there are two other people in here who were already in a makeshift group, and I can see the looks of disbelief on your face.” Chan chuckles. Felix’s eyes widen, that's where he remembers those two boys! They were in a small group called, 3RACHA. A group of three members who go by, CB97, (Chan) SPEARB, (the boy standing next to Felix) and J.ONE (the orange haired boy)  
“Are we really going to debut?” Asks another boy, who has a strange resemblance to a teddy bear. Chan sighs, a small look of sadness on his face. Felix knows Chan has been here the longest, having trained since he was thirteen. He is now twenty. But if he was about to debut, why did he look so so sad?  
“Well, the thing is before we debut, JYP has decided we are going to be his test subjects, and we are going to be a reality survival show. Which decides whether we will debut or not.” Chan says, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. The plummet of enthusiasm is present in the room, all of their faces dropping instantly. A survival show? What does that mean? Chan quickly speaks up, distracting from the dread and confusion hanging in the room.  
“So, we can’t be a proper group if you all don’t know each other. So let's take a seat, and we will go around and introduce ourselves. Some of you will know each other better than others.” They all follow Chan’s orders, taking a seat in a small circle, all of them looking at each other shyly. It was like Felix was back in elemtery school. The only people who seemed comfortable in this situation were the two members of 3RACHA who were giving each other faces back and forth, both of them laughing at the other. Felix doesn’t know why he can’t remember their regular names, it totally just fled his mind.  
“Alright,” Chan says with a glare towards the two members who were goofing off. They immediately shut up, still smiling like dorks. Maybe the short man next to him wasn’t as dark as he let on.  
“ I will start.” He declares while clearing his throat.  
“My name is Bang Chan, or Chris, Chris is my English name. I was born in Australia and moved here to Korea to join JYP Entertainment. I have been a trainee for about eight years, and hopefully will get to lead you guys to debut.” He finishes, his deep dimples showing when he smiles.  
“Next?” He says in English, his Aussie accent showing as he points to the man next to him. Felix feels so relieved that he knows someone from Australia here in JYP, someone who understands his struggles, especially when they are your future leader. The man next to Chan smiles, once he is done talking, and its the guy that looks like a teddy bear.  
“Hi! My name is Woojin. I’m the oldest I’m pretty sure…” He looks at Chan, checking to see if he was wrong. Chan just nods, and Woojin continues.  
“Yes, I am the oldest, a close friend to Channie here.” He says glancing at the other, a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
"And I am a vocalist.”  
“You sure you two are just friends?” The orange haired man laughs, making others snicker with him. Woojin’s blush deepens, and Chan starts to look a bit flustered as well.  
“Anyways.” Chan coughs, changing the topic,  
“Next person?” He points next to Woojin, at a handsome sharp looking man. He smiles, bowing slightly to Chan.  
“Uhm, hi, I’m Minho.” He starts, looking nervously at everyone,  
“You can call me Lee Know if you want, I’m a dancer, and I’m working on my singing.” Minho had dark brown hair and sharp looking features. Any girl would fall for him. But Felix, being the observant person he is, is guessing he wouldn’t fall for any girls. Not with his not so sneaky, loving glances at the chatty orange haired man who couldn’t seem to shut up. But hey, Felix isn’t going to judge him for his taste in men, maybe there is more to the chatty man than he is seeing currently. There is a moment of silence before the man next to Minho realizes it's his turn.  
“Oh! ha, it's my turn isn’t it.” He says while rubbing his head.  
“I’m Hyunjin, I am also a dancer, and I’m working with Chan on my rapping,” He says with a small smile,  
“I don’t really know anyone… But I can’t wait to know all of you.” He finishes with a small smile. Cute. Oh wait, it's his turn. Felix clears his throat, not realizing that he was after Hyunjin.  
“Uh, hi,” Felix says shyly. The other's eyes widen when they hear Felix’s voice, not expecting the super low sound that leaves his mouth. Yes, Felix has been told before, his face does NOT match his extremely deep voice.  
“Sorry if my Korean is not great, I’m still learning.” He says while avoiding everyone else's gaze. He is trying his hardest to learn the language, but it is quite frustrating. Everyone reassures him right away, and he feels slightly better.  
“I’m also from Australia, if its not obvious from my accent. I am, as well, a dancer. And quite nervous about being here.” He finishes. Feeling a little anxious.  
“I was not expecting that voice from a cute boy like you!” Woojin laughs while leaning forwards.  
“Look at his little freckles!” Another boy puts in, giving him a big smile. Felix just blushes, turning his head away from the boy who had spoken.  
“Cute.” The boy next to Felix laughs. Felix looks up immediately, did that supposed ‘dark man’ he just called him cute? Wow. He did not know how to react to that.  
“Well it's my turn isn’t it?” The not so dark man sighs.  
“My name is Changbin, also known as SPEARB from 3RACHA. I am a rapper.” He finishes, leaning back on his hands. Chan pouts, not quite satisfied with short introduction.  
“Don’t let Chanbin’s dark look scare you. He’s just emo.” Chan says with a smirk. And the other member of 3RACHA bursts out laughing.  
“I am not!” Changbin exclaims, trying to defend himself.  
“I’m just a fan of the dark concept.” He mumbles. The other two members of 3RACHA are still laughing at him. And Woojin has to smack Chan’s thigh to get him to stop. The boy next to Changbin looks a bit young, and not paying attention to his surroundings.  
“Seungmin,” Chan whispers at him.  
“Oh!” He exclaims, snapping out of his daze,  
“I’m Seungmin. Hi. I am a vocalist, Woojin hyung is doing everything he can to help me.” He says while looking at Woojin with an apologetic look. He must be a handful.  
“His cute looks are just a disguise, he is actually the devil,” Minho states, giving a playful glare at him. Seungmin returns the glare, but his looks a bit more real. Take a mental note, Felix isn’t going to mess with him.  
“M-my turn?” Another boy says extremely sheepishly, looking at Chan as if he needs permission to speak. Chan just nods, an adoring look in his eyes.  
“Ok, h-hi. My name is Jeongin.” He says with a shy smile. This kid must be super young, he looks like he is in high school, and a shiny row of braces can be seen on his top teeth.  
“I’m the youngest of the group. I’m sixteen.” Felix’s jaw drops, how is this kid here?  
“I hope to be like my hyungs and sing.” He finishes, looking at the ground. Felix already feels an attachment to him. He is adorable and he feels like he needs to protect him at all costs.  
“That's cute. My name is Han Jisung! Save the best for last am I right?” The person next to Jeongin asks with a raising of his eyebrows. This is the orange haired kid, the one who seems to never stop talking. Changbin rolls his eyes, and Chan lets out a long sigh. He is the last member of 3RACHA, they must know him very, very well.  
“I’m the last member of 3RACHA, aka, Jisung, aka, J.ONE aka, Han, aka-“  
“We get it Jisung.” Changbin sighs, looking at him with a bored expression.  
“I am a rapper,” Jisung continues, ignoring Changbin.  
"And a thrill to be around! I can’t wait to get Stray Kids up and running!” He exclaims while wrapping his arms around Chan.  
“Great.” Everyone mumbles.  
This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids receive their Pre-debut song, 'Hellevator'

“One more time alright?” Minho reassures, looking at Felix with an apologetic look. Minho and Felix have been dancing for the past three hours, Minho trying to teach Felix how to be more fluent in his movement. He was a bit shocked when he found out that Minho had actually been a backup dancer for the biggest Kpop group BTS for a while before he decided to move over to JYP Entertainment. Felix was exhausted, and really just wanted to lay down and die, but Minho thought otherwise.   
“You’re not going to die Felix.” He laughs, giving him a side smile.  
“I wish I would.” Felix retorts, bending over and supporting himself on his knees. Minho rolls his eyes, walking over to the side of the practice room to turn off the music from his phone.  
“Drama queen. We can take a break if you really need it.” Felix immediately collapses when he hears that, laying out like a starfish on the floor. He just barely met Minho a week ago, but that does not stop the older from bossing him around. Apparently, Felix was one of the youngest members in their group, right behind Jeongin and Seungmin. The boys are so nice, and it takes no time at all for him to get along with them instantly. Woojin has taken it upon himself, (with help from Chan) to help Felix with his Korean. And Felix is very grateful.   
“Minho, Felix!” Someone yells. They both turn their heads, looking to see who needed them. It was Jisung, he had a big smile on his face, his squirrel teeth showing.   
“Well, you look excited.” Felix comments, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“JYP needs us, he has our song for us!” Jisung claps his hands together, bouncing up and down. He seems like he has just had ten cups of coffee.  
“A song?” Minho asks, immediately getting up. Already? JYP must have been planning this for a long while if he already has a song for them.  
“Yes! Now get your lazy butts up and let's go!” With that, Jisung hurriedly leaves the room, not giving the two time to even get up.  
“We’re all gross and sweaty.” Felix groans, examining himself and Minho.   
“Well, Mr.Park is going to have to deal with it if he wants us right this second.” Minho laughs, throwing a rag at Felix to wipe his forehead. He tries to clean up as best as he can, changing into a spare plain white T-shirt he had brought with him, (thank goodness he decided to come prepared this morning) After deeming themselves clean enough, they head out of the practice room.  
“Wait, Jisung never told us where to meet,” Minho states, smacking his forehead with his palm. Great.  
“That moron.” Felix rolls his eyes, what a very Jisung thing of him to do.   
“Well, let's just check the producer rooms,” Felix suggests,  
“Which one?!”   
“Let's start with the one down the left hall.” This might take a while. Both of them move towards the first room, wondering which one Jisung and the rest of the members were in. The JYP building had a lot of them, it would take a while to search through all of them. The halls are decorated in pictures and trophies from other groups under JYP. A picture of GOT7 holding a silver 1st place Mnet trophy from when their song Hard Carry came out catches Felix’s attention, making a mixture of feelings stir inside of him. Happiness, from seeing his hyungs smiling and grouped together. Envy, from seeing them with a 1st place trophy, and determination, to try and get where GOT7 are now.  
“You ok Felix?” Minho asks, a look of concern on his face.   
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” He answers, smiling at him,  
“Let's keep moving.” Minho just nods, deciding not to intrude on what Felix was thinking. So as it turns out, no, the rest of them are not in producing room number one. JYP is going to murder them for being this late.  
“What are you two doing?!” Comes Chan’s voice, his head peeking around the corner. Felix and Minho whip their heads around, seeing a concerned looking hyung.  
“We were looking for you guys! Jisung never told us which room you guys were meeting in!” Minho yells back. Chan lets out a deep sigh, something that he does quite often.   
“We are over here, just follow me.” He says with a wave of his hand, disappearing back down the other hallway. Felix and Minho quickly follow him, the man is walking speedily.  
“Over here!” Chan yells again, now down the other hallway.  
“How is he moving so fast?” Felix asks, slightly out of breath.  
“He’s a mover,” Minho replies, not even breaking a sweat. Felix needs to get in shape. They manage to keep up with the leader, following him around multiple corners, until they finally arrive at a room that's a bit too small to fit all of Stay Kids, so some of them are standing outside.   
“Finally. Where were you two?” JYP asks, when they arrive, not even looking up from the computer he is working on.  
“Sorry hyung, we kind of got lost,” Minho replies, throwing a short glare at Jisung. Jisung just smiles awkwardly, going to hide behind Hyunjin.   
“Well don’t let it happen again alright?” JYP sighs, sounding like a disappointed parent.   
“Anyways, I have been working on this for a while. And I think It’s finally ready.”  
“What exactly is this song for?” Seungmin asks, looking up in slight confusion. JYP turns in his seat, looking up at Chan.  
“Chan, didn’t you explain it to them?” He asks, his brows furrowed. Chan just looks up, trying to hide his look of frustration.  
“I thought I did.” He answers, bringing his head back down. Seungmin looks down in disappointment, taking a few steps away from Chan. Felix doesn’t blame the leader, he has been under a lot of stress lately, anything that the members do wrong, lands on Chan. But pity still lingers in Felix for young Seungmin, he didn’t know any better.  
“This is going to be your pre-debut song, I will be testing your skills on it,” JYP states, turning his attention back to the computer.   
“The song is called Hellevator… Let me play it.” JYP presses the space bar on his computer, playing the track for the song. The song had a nice ballad sound to start with, so Felix thought it was going to be a pretty, slow song. But the pretty piano soon turned into a dubstep sounding song. Harsh sounds and sped up voices making up what Felix assumed to be the chorus. It was pretty cool, Felix wasn’t going to lie, JYP had done an amazing job on the song.  
“Thoughts?” He asks once the track was over, looking at all of the members. None of them really had anything to say, all of them just nodded, looking deep in thought.  
“Great. I will send the track and the lines to you guys. Please go over them ok?” He asks, packing up his things.   
“Chan has heard where the lines should go, so he will help you guys.” With that, JYP grabs his bag and leaves the room. Leaving them with very little information.  
“Well then.” Woojin sighs, breaking the silence.   
“Hellevator. Interesting.”   
“Very,” Chan replies, going to hold Woojin’s hand. Felix does not know whether its to comfort himself, or if its something more… But now is not the time to worry about Chan’s possible relationship with the oldest member of Stray Kids. It's not his business anyway.  
“Well, this song isn’t going to learn itself.” Chan finally says, starting to walk back to the practice room.   
“Come on guys.” 

“Damn. These lyrics are deep.” Changbin comments, looking at the lyrics for Hellevator on his phone.  
“Yeah, you get a sick ass rap, my dude.” Jisung comments, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Changbin gladly returns it, a smile on his face.   
“Language!” Woojin yells from the other side of the room, pausing from teaching Jeongin his lines, leaving a confused maknae, before getting right back at it. Changbin seems really happy with the song, and his rap. Felix knows Changbin is a fan of the darker sounding songs, and he honestly all the raps that he is given. (At least all the ones Felix has heard from 3RACHA.)  
“Um.” Hyunjin starts, looking at his phone worriedly.  
“I-I don’t know how to rap.” Felix looks at his own phone, noticing that Hyunjin has an exceptionally large rapping part in the song.  
“I can help you with it.” Changbin offers, giving him a small smile, walking over to the younger member. Something about Changbin makes Felix happy, he’s not sure if it's his willingness to help others, his cool personality, his looks, who knows. But Changbin leaves Jisung in the middle of their conversation to help the younger with his lines, making Jisung pout.  
“Fine. I’ll practice by myself!” He yells after the rapper, earning a laugh out of him. Felix also lets out a little laugh, enjoying watching the twos close love/hate friendship. Felix shakes himself from his distraction, trying to locate his lines. After a while of scrolling, he finds them, at the bridge of the song. Its a decent amount of lines, defiantly not as much as Jisung or Changbin. But Felix is honestly grateful, it's less for him to worry about.   
“How exactly is this sung?” Seungmin asks, furrowing his brows as he looks at his phone.   
“Chan?” Seungmin asks, looking up after he doesn’t get a reply. Woojin quickly shushes him, pointing to his lap. Chan is currently resting his head on Woojin’s thighs, fast asleep. He lets out small huffs as his chest rises and declines while Woojin plays with his hair, trying to calm him down. The sight is heartwarming, seeing the hardworking leader finally get some sleep.   
“He only got two hours of sleep last night,” Woojin says in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the younger.  
“He has been working nonstop since he got the choreography and lyrics for Hellevator. I’m pretty sure he is suffering from Insomnia.” Seungmin immediately goes silent, a look of worry on his face.   
“Is he ok?” Minho asks, his face just as worried as Sungmin's.  
“He’ll be fine. Just let him sleep.” Woojin replies with a deep sigh, not sounding too confident in his words.  
“Better question,” Jisung starts,  
“Are you going to be ok sitting there for as long as he sleeps?” Woojin just smiles, looking at Chan lovingly.   
“I will stay here for as long as necessary.” Felix feels a twist in his heart at that. Woojin really does love Chan and its good that the leader has that. So why is Felix feeling sorry for himself?  
“You ok Felix?” Changbin asks, looking at him with a look of confusion.  
“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” Felix replies, a bit shocked from Changbin’s sudden worry for him. Is it really that easy to read his emotions?  
“Sounds fake. I’ll talk to you about it later.” He replies suspiciously, squinting at him.  
“Everyone, let's go outside and leave these two lovebirds together,” Minho commands, suddenly taking charge. Woojin gives him a small nod to thank him, and Minho just smiles in return. Jeongin is the first to get up, slowly making his way out of the room. He has been awfully quiet the entire time they were in the practice room. Seungmin quickly follows Jeongin out, chasing him out of the building once they step out of the practice room. Playing their usual game of cat and mouse.  
“They’re going to murder each other.” Hyunjin sighs, catching up with the two maknaes. The rest of them hurry out to leave the oldest members alone to get some shut-eye. It's a beautiful day out, a cool fall breeze blowing through Seoul, Korea. It's not cold out, but it's not blazing hot as the summer had been.  
“Wait! I forgot my water bottle.” Felix realizes the second he steps out of the building, Jeongin’s dolphin screams being heard from Seungmin smothering him with kisses.  
“I’ll be right back!” He yells,   
“Don’t wake Chan hyung!”  
“Will do!” Felix runs back into the building, making his way back to the practice room. He quietly tiptoes back in, trying not to make the hardwood floor squeak under his feet. The sight Felix sees when he enters the room makes him smile brightly. Woojin has moved, so he is cuddling Chan, the leaders head tucked under the older’s chin. Chan may be bigger than Woojin, but he looks adorable and snug under Woojin’s grip.   
“Please sleep well hyungs.” Felix whispers, making his way out of the room quietly.  
“We need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback. Please please please please P L E A S E 
> 
> Tell me what you like, what you didn't, typos, future ideas, you're predictions, IDEAS FOR STORIES AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE. ANYTHING. THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress levels are high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have not noticed, (ehe) this is the basically the exact story of their debut, I'm just making things 10 times more depressing and sad. (I can't help myself fskjfs) But I do want all my boys to be happy. Anyways Enjoy.

“One, two, three!” Chan shouts, going over the choreography for Hellevator. They are currently working on the chorus when they drop down and switch legs, some of them not quite getting it. One in particular. Chan knows who the individual is, and is keeping an eye on him. Trying to explain the choreography to him in the simplest terms. They run it again, another fail. Chan tries again.  
“One, two, three!” He yells again, hoping that the person will get it right. Instead, he looses balance, crashing into Changbin. Changbin, having fast reflexes, catches him, making him grunt as he lands flat on his back.  
“Jeongin! Pay attention! What are you doing?!” Chan snaps, pausing the music. The rest of Stray Kids fall silent, not expecting the sudden outburst from their leader.   
“Why can’t you just pay attention and learn the damn dance?!” Jeongin flinches at the harsh tone, trying to hide in Changbin’s arms. Changbin lets him, holding him close and away from Chan. Of course, the leader immediately regrets yelling when he sees tears brimming the maknae’s eyes, having been pushed over the edge. He sighs, kneeling down so he is face to face with Jeongin.  
“I’m sorry Jeonginnie, hyung didn’t mean to, come here.” Jeongin gladly hugs the older male, all of his anger towards him washed away. Chan knows that he is a young teen who needs love and support. Its not easy going through all of this at such a young age. Chan has just been over worked with so many things, and has been getting hardly any sleep with his horrid Insomnia.  
“Chan, why don’t you go take a break real fast. You need it.” Woojin suggests, but its more of a command than a suggestion.   
“I’m fine. Lets just keep learning the dance-“  
“Chan.” Woojin says with a warning stare.  
“Go take a break.” Chan knows that Woojin will not give up until Chan listens, so he lets go of the maknae, and slowly leaves the practice room. Almost all of Felix’s time, and all of their time actually, has been spent in this small room for the past three weeks. Felix doesn’t know why they can’t use one of the other two, bigger, practice rooms… He assumes JYP just wants them to suffer as much as possible. Because ever since they announced their reality show, its been nothing but Hell for them.   
“Jeongin, let me help you with choreo.” Hyunjin offers, waving him over. Jeongin runs over to him quickly, eager to learn, and not mess up again. Chan really needs a break, he has been quite snappy lately, but who can blame him? He has been worked more than all of them. Stress levels are through the roof. They have been working on the choreography for Hellevator for about a week and a half now, almost having in down.   
“I hope Chan hyung is ok.” Seungmin frets, holding his hands together.  
“He will be ok. He just needs to rest.” Woojin explains, trying to calm Seungmin down.  
“You say that every day Woojin hyung.” Jisung points out, folding his arms. Woojin has obviously been trying to cover for Chan’s lack of sleep and crabby behavior. Trying not to make the others worry.  
“Just give him time, it’ll get better.” Woojin reassures, although not confident in his words. Felix has been noticing dark circles appearing under Woojin’s eyes, looking almost as bad as Chan. Probably staying up to comfort their leader, or help him. One day when Felix had been staying at the practice room late at night to work on his Korean pronunciation, he had heard a sobbing from the other room. Apparently it had been Chan breaking down from being over worked. Just a few days prior, JYP had told them that they would be doing a battle against YG entertainment, just like JYP did every four years or so. Chan has put it upon himself to rewrite the song ‘As if its Your Last’ by Black Pink and give it the ’Stray Kids feel’ as in making it sound darker. He has also not only been working on the choreography for Hellevator, but the one for their dance battle against YG as well. Also composing his own music for the dace, mixing four songs together, and using rather explicit songs so he has to edit all of them. Chan had broken down, sobbing on his desk in the room next door. Felix had quickly stopped what he was doing to help the leader. Trying to calm him down from his mental breakdown. Felix ended up having to wake up Woojin from the dorms they recently moved into, and have him come down to comfort Chan. The poor boy never gets a break. Not to mention they film the music video for Hellevator in just a few days. So they have to get this down. They already recorded their lines, and they have been put into the song. Now they have to release their pre debut MV. Felix sighs, getting back up from the floor, although his muscles are screeching ‘What the hell are you doing mate? Do you want us to all collapse at once?’ Felix decides to ignore them, running the choreography by himself. Felix would say he is a pretty good dancer, he’s got all of the moves down. He is just polishing them up a bit. After thirty more minutes of working himself, he decides to sit down for a second and work on something else. His muscles really are not working with him today. He decides to work on his lyrics again, wanting to make sure his pronunciation is correct on the song. He really has been struggling lately, and Minho has been teaching him instead of Chan and Woojin, but he honestly doesn’t mind. Korean is just really hard for Felix to understand, and his Australian accent tends to get in the way of his pronunciation.   
“You good Felix?” Minho asks, sweat dripping down his forehead. Minho has been dancing 24/7, needing to perfect the choreography, even though he is already ten times better than all of them.  
“Yeah I’m just working on my Korean. You should take a break hyung.” Felix suggests, patting the floor next to him. Minho just frowns, looking back at Hyunjin who is trying to teach Jeongin the choreo to Hellevator.  
“But I should help Hyun-“  
“Come on mate, sit down.” Felix says in English, reaching for the older male. Minho thinks Felix’s Aussie voice is adorable, so he can’t resist.   
“Fine. But I’m not staying for long.” Minho sighs, sitting next to the younger. Felix smiles, happy he got his way. Minho really does need a break, just like Chan hyung, and, well, all of them.   
“Wheres Jisung and Changbin hyung?” Felix asks, just now realizing that they had left.   
“They said they are going to work on a song for the YG vs. JYP battle, since Chan hyung is a bit too busy.” He replies in between swigs out of his water bottle.   
“We have to write a song too?! How much stress does JYP think he can put us under?” Felix asks in disbelief.  
“I don’t know,” Minho sighs,  
“But its a song produced and sung by 3RACHA, and they are good at producing music, I have faith in them.” Felix nods. Its not like he doesn’t have faith in them, he has heard their past songs, and their very impressive. Its just they have to work on so many things, its unfair.  
“The battle actually sounds kind of fun though, we are totally going to beat YG Entertainment into the ground.” Minho laughs, leaning back against the wall. Felix smiles, Minho would defiantly smash them in the dance battle. Minho has quickly become one of Felix’s best friends, always looking out for him. Being so far away from his family is really tough, he is glad that he could find a family within Stray Kids.   
“Mihno! Could you come help us?” Hyunjin yells from across the room.   
“Yeah, one second! Got to go.” Minho laughs, getting up from next to Felix. He runs over to Hyunjin and Jeongin to try and explain the dance moves the maknae is struggling with.   
“Felix hyung. Could you help me?” Seungmin asks, giving him a small smile.  
“Of course.” Felix replies, getting up to help the younger. Stray Kids really is perfect for him, he can’t wait to debut with them.

“Woah! This place is so cool!” Jisung exclaims, taking in his surroundings. They are currently on set for Hellevator, finishing up their filming. The room they are in looks trashed, in the most aesthetic way possible. Two potted plants surround a stripped couch in the middle of the room. Graffiti line all the walls in the room, there are papers scattered everywhere, trashed speakers, bushes, pieces of wood, a grocery cart… It does look pretty cool. Jisung runs to the middle of the set, picking up a broken Exit sign.   
“Look at all this cool stuff!” He says while flopping down on the couch in the center of the room. They have already filmed all of the dancing for the music video, and in all the sets for things like Changbin’s rap and stuff. This was their last set they needed to film on.   
“Alright, just mess around and we will see what will be put in the music video, alright?” All of them nod, immediately going to play around.   
“Felix! Come get in this grocery cart!” Hyunjin yells, waving him over. Felix looks at him excitingly, running over to him with a smile, hopping into the cart, letting Hyunjin push him around the set.  
“Bro does this TV work?” Seungmin asks, looking at an old fashioned, broken down TV.  
“What do you think? Its not even plugged in.” Jeongin states in a sarcastic tone, pushing Seungmin over. The two start wrestling on the floor, rolling around in the dirt. The managers end up having to break the two up, their outfits getting extremely dirty.   
“Okay, change of plans.” The manager sighs, shaking his head. Letting the kids mess around on their own freewill was a mistake. Honestly, what did he expect?  
“Felix get out of the grocery cart.” The manager orders, making Felix pout. He was actually having fun.  
“We are going to do some solo shots with Jisung.” He explains, making Jisung look at him with a shocked face.  
“Me?”   
“Yes you, go sit on the couch.” He orders, and Jisung does so immediately. They take some shots of him sitting on the couch, contemplating life. The rest of them stand in the back, admiring Jisung’s visuals. He actually looks sad while sitting on the couch alone, unlike is normal bouncy happy self. And Felix can’t tell if he is acting or of its reality. Changbin hurries to comfort the younger, knowing that he is not a good actor. He calmly sits on the couch, trying to comfort his fellow member, only to have the sweet moment ruined by Chan who runs at full speed to crash into the couch, knocking it over. Changbin, Jisung and Chan go flying backwards, the couch hitting the floor while Jisung does some sort of back roll off of it. They are laughing at each other, Woojin going over to jump on Changbin. With that, the managers give up, letting them do whatever they want. Woojin and Chan are smothering Jisung to death, while Seungmin and Felix start throwing pillows and streamers they found on the floor at them. Minho found a bike that he decided was a smart idea to ride around the set on, and Jeongin and Hyunjin are chilling on a smaller couch in the corner of the room. Of course Chan decides that they are two peaceful over there, so he goes and jumps on them. Chan is like the big annoying brother to all of them, not leaving them alone for more than two seconds. Felix misses that Chan, he has known Chan longer than he has known the others. Before Stray Kids, they would talk about stuff they missed in Australia, Chan would help him with his rapping and dancing… He really misses him. But he enjoys watching all of them goof off and be happy, even if its only for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly do not know how I am cranking these out so fast. I really have nothing to do with my life when I'm on break lmao. Anyways, comment, kudos, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this train wreck. ALSO. You might be wondering, HOW THE HELL IS SHE WRITING THESE SO FAST?! Well, I have something called, 'Insomnia' its where my sleeping pattern is whack. So I don't really sleep at night, which means... I WRITE. I will sit down for four hours, and not move until I get it done. So thats why I already have it out, I did not sleep last night, and I sat for hours writing this. (lmao help) haha enjoy

I’m so nervous.” Felix whispers, his breathing starting to get heavier and quicker. He checks his pulse, a habit he does when he gets nervous or excited.   
“It's going to be ok,” Changbin whispers, going to hold Felix’s hand. Felix immediately relaxes a bit, gripping Changbin’s hand tightly, something about his presence just relaxing him immediately. They are about to go in front of JYP to perform Hellevator, they have been working nonstop, and they are hopefully as ready as they’ll ever be.  
“We're going to be ok,” Chan whispers to Felix, noticing his shifty behavior, and nervous tapping with his feet. Everyone has told him that, but something in his gut isn’t settling with him.   
“Guys, we need to go.” Minho whispers, an urgent look in his eyes. Jeongin looks like he is about to pass out, sweat running down the side of his face, and they haven't even done anything yet. He is probably more worried about this performance than anyone else, (Besides Chan) Seungmin just tries to comfort him, leading him out on the stage. Felix is still holding Changbin’s hand, trying to calm his own nerves. Changbin, on the other hand, looks blank-faced and completely calm. Little does Felix knows that he is completely freaking out on the inside.  
“Hello, trainees.” JYP greets once they enter the stage.   
“Hello.” They all say together, bowing while doing so. Felix isn’t going to lie, he is honestly super intimidated by JYP, maybe even terrified.   
“Let's keep this short, and just get right to it, alright?” He suggests,  
“So get into position, we're going to start.” Stray Kids follows directions, getting into the starting position for Hellevator. Seungmin in the only one standing, the rest of them forming a V in front of him. Felix is towards the back and is very grateful. It means JYP can’t see the terror on his face. Once they are all settled, the music starts. It starts smooth, Seungmin singing his lines like an angel, (as he always does) and pretty much nailing it. Next is Changbin, and oh god Felix is in love. He has always envied Changbin for his rapping skills, but they sound amazing life. He didn’t think it was possible to sound that good and be under that much stress at the same time. His angry sounding voice is Felix’s aesthetic (maybe he has a slight obsession) Felix is so entranced by his voice, he almost forgets the choreography, almost not getting off the ground to surround the rapper. Hopefully, JYP did not catch that. They form their bridge formation, Seungmin once again blessing them with his vocals while walking underneath their arms, another heavenly voice that belongs to Woojin soon after joining him. Chan and Jisung do their bridge to the chorus, and everything is looking great. There have been no mistakes, and the vocals have been fine up to the chorus. Jeongin who had been struggling with that leg switch part in that part of the song, nailed it (thank goodness) things are looking fantastic. But after the chorus, comes Hyunjin’s rapping part. Now for him not being a rapper, he does an amazing job. And Felix doesn’t notice anything wrong, he thinks he is doing great. But Felix isn’t that great at Korean. Apparently, his diction wasn’t that great, but that's not that bad, right? Jisung is after the makeshift rapper, and of course, Jisung has a lot of training. In short terms, he is really good at what he does, and it shows. Next is Minho, and the boy must have really been scared. He seemed to flinch when it was his turn, and avoid all eye contact with JYP. Felix thinks he even got the words wrong, even though he only had one line, but he really wasn’t paying attention so he doesn’t know for sure. Jeongin also didn’t do great when it was his turn, his vocals shaking like crazy, and shying down a bit. But then it was his turn, and oh boy, he wanted to die. He started singing, doing his little dance duet with Chan, and hoping he did not bomb it. His mind was at such a state of chaos, that he honestly did not know how he did, he couldn’t focus on it, on anything. All he could do his hope that muscle memory did not let him down. The song was over before he knew it, all of them looking up at the ceiling to end it. It felt like both the longest thing he has ever done, but also super short. He can’t really explain it. JYP just looks down at his clipboard once they're finished with the song, his expression unreadable.   
“You guys can get out of formation.” He commands, still looking at his clipboard. They all form a line, some of them holding hands, waiting for what JYP had to say.  
“Uhm,” he says while rubbing his head, releasing a deep sigh. Not a good sign.  
“I’m afraid, three of you, are in the line for elimination.” He states, looking up at them with a very serious look. Felix’s heart drops, and he feels Hyunjin, who is next to him, squeeze his hand tighter. Elimination? No one can get eliminated, they are a family. It's nine or nothing.   
“Jeongin,” JYP says, looking at the maknae. Felix’s insides start doing cartwheels, not the maknae. That would absolutely crush him and his confidence. The poor boy has been stressing over this day for the longest time now, he can’t get eliminated.   
“You’re vocals were very shaky. And you didn’t seem to have much confidence.” JYP states, looking at him closely.  
“Yes,” Jeongin replies in a very weak voice, before looking down at the floor.  
“Hyunjin.” Felix feels his hand go numb from Hyunjin squeezing it impossibly tight. His face looking up at JYP.  
“This was your first rapping line right?”  
“Yes,” Hyunjin replies quickly, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.   
“I couldn’t understand what you were saying, you really need to work on your rap flow.” He criticizes, looking at Hyunjin with his all too familiar, disappointed parent face.  
“And finally,” JYP sighs,  
“Minho.” Minho’s head snaps up at his name, looking at him with big eyes.  
“You only had one line, correct?” He asks, although he obviously knows the answer.  
“Yes.”   
“It really stood out,” JYP points out, and Minho straightens up a bit at the compliment.  
“But not because it was good.” Minho’s face immediately drops, his eyes going to the floor. Felix really feels like he needs to drop kick JYP right then and there.   
“You avoided all eye contact, and forgot the lyrics to the one small line.”  
“Yes.” Minho acknowledges, deciding to make eye contact and not make the same mistake again. Chan seems to have been holding his breath the entire time, knowing all criticism his team got, somewhat lands on him as well. And he really, really wants them all to debut together.  
“I am afraid, one of you is getting eliminated.” JYP declares, making all of their hearts twist. The rise of tension is evident in the air, this is their worst nightmare coming to life.  
“The person who will be eliminated is…” They all hold their breath, hoping that this was all a big joke. JYP is just messing with them.  
“Minho.” He states, a small frown on his face. Felix’s soul shatters, that can’t be true. His best friend can’t be kicked off the team. The one who helped him get here and take all his stress away when he felt like he couldn’t go on. Minho can’t leave.  
“You have talent, but I’m afraid you will not progress with the team. You need more training.”  
“Yes.” Minho replies in a small voice, the devastation is written all over his face, tears starting to brim his eyes. JYP decides to get up from his desk and leave the kids alone. Knowing how devastating it must be. Jeongin immediately moves over to hug Minho, which Minho gladly returns. Chan is still standing still, not believing everything that had just happened. His worst fear had just become reality. Seungmin seems to be taking it very hard, the tears streaming down his face as he hugs his hyung with tight arms, crying into his shoulder. Chan then decides to move, small tears in the corners of his eyes. He puts a hand on Minho's shoulder, getting his attention.  
“Why did you get the lyrics wrong?” Chan asks, his voice almost cracking.  
“When we were rehearsing I thought I was going to be ok, I’m sorry.” Minho apologizes, pulling Chan in for a tight hug.  
“Don’t be sorry, I’m the one who’s sorry.” He whispers, holding Minho tight. Minho seems to be keeping together surprisingly well, but he is actually severely broken on the inside. He feels like crying until he passes out. Felix has tears going down his face, his body shaking uncontrollably. Minho notices, moving away from Chan to comfort his friend.  
“Don’t cry.” He whispers, a small smile on his face.  
“I told you I should have kept practicing.” He laughs slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Felix just hugs him, crying into his chest.  
“I don’t want you to leave hyung.” He sobs, holding the elder as tight as he can.  
“Please don’t go." Minho holds him back, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He is going to really miss these boys. They all huddle up having some sort of group hug with each other for the last time before Minho leaves. Before there are only eight of them. 

“I’ve been eliminated. Can you believe it?” Minho laughs. Stray Kids are gathered around a computer screen, watching Minho who is shown on the screen, saying his last goodbyes to his former teammates. Three days have passed since the elimination, and this is a recording of Minho’s farewell.  
“I am glad for all of your help. But I’m afraid I’m not as good as all of you.” Minho smiles, fighting back tears.  
“I’m sorry.” Seungmin is starting to get teary-eyed again, apparently still not over his hyungs elimination.  
“Chan hyung.” He says suddenly, looking back into the camera. Chan looks at the computer screen, giving it his full attention.  
“You are the best leader anyone could ask for. Thank you for this opportunity.” Chan smiles slightly, having to tip his head up to not cry.   
“Changbin,” Minho says next, making Changbin wipe at his eyes, he is suddenly overwhelmed. Unlike earlier when he was cool and kept together, he is slowly falling apart.  
“Thank you for all of your help. You got me through the toughest times.” Minho sniffles,  
“Hyung is sorry that he couldn’t do his best.” Changbin hangs his head down, not wanting the others to see him in this state. Jisung holds his hand, giving him silent comfort.  
“I’m so sorry.” Minho apologizes again.  
“For Jisung. Thank you for holding my hand when I had to rap for the first time. I still remember it.” He chuckles, and Jisung laughs with him.  
“I did really well back then. But this time I did it completely wrong. I think it because you weren’t there to hold my hand.” Felix has to hold back a sob at that, the memories of his elimination rushing back to him.  
“Thank you so much,” Minho says again for about the hundredth time. Seungmin is now full of crying, and Jisung has to hug him. Changbin is facing away from the screen with his hoodie up. Trying to calm himself down.  
“And for Felix.” He says finally after a short pause.  
“Please study your Korean. Next time I meet you, you better have a fluent conversation with me.” He laughs, and Felix cries. Why did he have to go like this?  
“For the last time. Thank you. Stray Kids, fighting!"

Changbin holds Felix close to him, trying to comfort him. They are now in that small practice room, Felix is not over Minho’s elimination. How could JYP be so cruel? Now one of their lead dancers are gone, one of their dearest friends. Felix lets out a choked sob, turning his head into the side of Changbin’s neck. Changbin has been completely silent the whole time, after the recording, he has not said a word. No one quite knows what's going through his head. He just looks kind of angry. But then again, that's just what his resting face looks like. Felix is holding Changbin like a koala bear, he doesn’t want to let go.  
“We’re going to make it.” Changbin whispers, playing with Felix’s hair, and Felix starts to calm down like he always does when he is around Changbin. The boy really knows Felix well, knows how to comfort him when he needs it. Felix cries himself to sleep, his head going down to rest on Changbin’s thigh. He really likes Changbin, always has. Always loved his looks, his voice, his attitude… But he has gained feelings that are more than just a friendship over the time Stray Kids have been together. It was hard to accept at first, but he soon realized his gay ass isn’t going to leave him alone any time soon, and he should just accept it. So he has, but that just makes the pain worse. Because how could an amazing man like Changbin ever love a young and insecure Australian boy? All of these things flow through Felix’s mind, making him shake in his sleep.  
“I love you Bin.” Felix whispers, just loud enough for Changbin to hear. Changbin raises an eyebrow, looking at the sleeping boy. He already had his assumptions, Felix isn’t the most subtle person. Being clingy, blushing whenever Changbin would give him nicknames or anything else. If everyone in Stray Kids knew about Felix’s crush, Changbin honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Changbin really did think he was straight, he never had any interest in guys. But then this dumb ass walked into his life, and now he doesn’t know anymore. He was never closed to the idea of being gay, but he just never had anyone he was interested in. He should just own it because a handsome man like Felix isn’t going to be open forever. Changbin sighs, playing with Felix’s hair. What the hell are their lives right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: That video farewell with Minho is NOT my idea. It is based off of a video that Minho REALLY MADE. I do. not. take credit. Anyways thats it.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite shitty. This one took so long to get out because I just did not like to write it. So if its not as good its because I just did not enjoy writing this, idk. BUT I will enjoy writing the next chapter, because its full of emotion and thats fun to write so. Sorry for the wait, this story is almost over.

Changbin shakes Felix awake, calling his name softly.  
“Felix, you need to get up.” He whispers. Felix just rolls over, facing away from the older. Changbin starts moving his legs, making the younger groan.   
“Let me sleep, asshole.”  
“Hey! Watch your language.” Changbin laughs, running his fingers through Felix’s hair.  
“Wake up or I will lay on top of you.” He threatens, and Felix just grumbles in reply.  
“Alright. You asked for it.” Changbin sighs. He pushes Felix off his legs onto the cold hardwood floor. Making him groan in discomfort. Then he proceeds to roll onto the younger, waking him up.  
“Get off of me!” He yells, trying to kick Changbin off of him.   
“You asked for this.” He laughs, not budging.  
“You’re the worst, you know that right?” Felix asks.  
“Yeah, I’ve been told once or twice.” He laughs, rolling off of the struggling boy.  
“Good.” Felix sighs, sitting up and stretching. Changbin sits up as well, watching Felix comb his fingers through his hair, trying his best to fix the mess on top of his head. Changbin bites his lower lip, wanting to address Felix about what he said in his sleep.  
“Felix, I-“  
“Everyone, up and at em’,” Chan yells, entering the practice room. Changbin shuts his mouth quickly, standing up from the floor. It was perfect comedic timing. Felix gives him an apologetic look,   
“You can tell me later.” He whispers.  
“JYP is coming to judge us for the YG battle, is everyone ready?” Chan asks, looking around the room. Without even waiting for a reply, he continues.  
“Great. We will be moving into the bigger practice room.” Everyone brightens up a bit at that. Great, they can get out of this dreaded, small, room. JYP keeps saying, ’They’ve been occupied with the other groups!’ about the other practice rooms, but that's a bunch of BS and they all know it. GOT7 has nothing to work on, DAY6 never uses the big practice room, and TWICE also has nothing to work on. They all move to the bigger room, awaiting their great leader, JYP. Who Felix still feels like he needs to dropkick.   
“Let's run over the dance and stuff real fast.” Chan orders. So they do so, all of them going over the dance, and Chan, Woojin, Jisung, and Jeongin go over them ‘As if its Your Last’. 3RACHA has their own song planned, but none of them, (other than 3RACHA) have heard it yet.   
“Good morning everyone.” Comes JYPs voice, startling Felix.  
“Morning.” They all reply, most of the people who are not in ‘As if its Your Last’ are lying on the floor.   
“Get up and show me what you got.” He orders and they get straight to work. JYP does not mess around when it comes to them performing, making them get to work right away.   
“First we have our dance.” Chan introduces, painting a fake smile on his lips. It's no secret that he is still not over JYP eliminating one of his team members. He is quite bitter, even though he is usually one to forgive quickly, and not hold grudges. They all get into position, all of them standing in a line, Chan’s back facing the front. The dance is a mix of four songs, all of them put together by Chan. Its, a remix version of Broccoli by D.R.A.M., This Is HipHop and Valid like Salid by Kid The Wiz, and a Skrillex remix of Humble by Kendrick Lamar. He has done an amazing job at mashing the four songs together. The first song is a fun, happy song. And the choreography is quite genius as well, making it interesting for anyone watching. But then it changes into ‘This Is HipHop’ where it shows Stray Kids darker side, with more intense dance moves. They have thought every dance move through, making it as impressive as possible. The move that took the longest to perfect, is when Chan jumps onto the other kid's shoulders, while Jisung does a handstand and they hold his leg and act like they are firing a gun. Which seems to impress JYP. It ends with Humble, a very clever, and clean dance ending. Once they are done, panting, sweating, and quite disgusting, JYP nods, writing some notes down on a piece of paper.   
“It was pretty good. You guys defiantly need to work on it though.” He points out, and Chan just nods, taking all the criticism. Don’t get them wrong, constructive criticism is great. But being criticized about every single god damn thing is quite exhausting. Or not telling what specifically they need to work on, and just let them figure it out.  
“You guys prepared a song?” He asks, looking up at them with a bored expression. Why can’t he act like he’s interested? He probably never did this to TWICE when they were debuting.  
“Yes, As If It's Your Last by Black Pink,” Chan explains, waving at the others who are not singing to go sit down. Jeongin, Woojin, Jisung, and Chan are the only ones left standing, Chan behind his keyboard while the rest of them are up front. Chan starts the song, pressing keys while working with his computer at the same time. The song defiantly does not sound like the original. A darker feel and sound has been made by Chan’s endless hours of recomposing the song, and it sounds amazing. Short story, Woojin sounds amazing, Jisung’s rap was fire, Chan did an amazing job at producing, and Jeongin sounded wonderful. But JYP had other ideas.  
“Good job with the song Chan.” He comments, making him smile slightly.  
“You all did well, but Jeongin…” He trails off, and Chan’s smile immediately vanishes.  
“You did not match up with the others, you will not be continuing in this song.” He says while staring right at him. JYP says it so fast, that Jeongin doesn’t even understand what is happening, he just nods, walking away from everyone else. JYP doesn’t skip a beat after that, moving on to the next subject.  
“3RACHA.” He sighs, looking between Chan and the rest of them. Why is he acting as he would rather be anywhere else? Jeongin still looks a bit shocked from JYP’s sudden decision to eliminate him from the song, and Felix feels bad for him. Changbin sighs, squeezing Felix’s hand before getting up from his sitting position.  
“Name of the song?” JYP asks.  
“Matryoshka,” Chan answers, making JYP look at him with a confused look. Chan seems to get it, so he keeps explaining.  
“The song is called Matroshyka, based off of the Russian doll that has mini versions of them stacked inside of them. Meaning if you take away our layers there will always be another one to go through.” Damn. 3RACHA isn’t messing around. JYP seems impressed as well and lets them continue. The music starts playing, a different sound that Felix is not used to, but very interesting. All of them are blown away from the threes rappers lines and flow, it's stunning. They never skip a beat, and it looks like they have been working super hard on this song. They all start cheering when Changbin says a long, ‘Matroshyka’ in his iconic rapping voice. Oh boy, he is good. Felix thinks he is falling even harder for the older boy, (If that's possible.) Overall, it was a stunning performance. All that is going through Felix’s head is that one meme of Lady Gaga, “Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique-“  
“That was good,” JYP admits, looking impressed.   
“There is only one thing that needs to change. Chan,” Chan looks directly at their boss, waiting for what he had to say.  
“You will not be continuing in this rap. Good job on the writing though.” Chan looks severely disappointed, but nods anyway, heading back to the side of the practice room.  
“Also, this is based on a Russian doll, correct?” JYP asks Chan, who nods in reply.  
“Make it sound more Russian like if that's the case.”   
“Yes, sir.”  
“Keep practicing, we will show YG our skill.” He concludes while packing up his things.  
“You’ve worked hard. Just give me a little more, yeah?” JYP asks. They answer him in unison, telling him they would do their best. But they have already been pushed off the edge, could they go any further? Felix looks over, trying to spot his friend Changbin. He finds him talking to Chan, both of them look extremely irritated, so Felix decides that now is not the time, and he walks away.  
“Felix!” He hears Changbin yell, making him turn around.  
“Where are you going?” He asks, stopping right in front of the younger. The older is not as tall as Felix, he only comes up to about his eyes, and it's adorable.  
“I was just going to head back to the dorms and maybe take a quick shower.” Felix sighs, running a hand through his sweat-slick hair.  
“I think I’m going to do that as well.” Changbin decides, taking Felix’s hand in his own. Felix tenses up for a second, not expecting the sudden gesture. Changbin notices, smiling slightly before leading him out of the practice room.

“I’m so gross.” Felix groans, heading towards the shower in the hall to clean himself up. He really is disgusting, not having showered for two days while dancing and working non-stop, not a good recipe.  
“Wait,” Changbin says suddenly, making the younger stop. Can the boy just shower? Felix turns around to see what the other needs, only to be met with a serious stare that sends shivers down his spine.  
“Yes?” He asks, slightly nervous.  
“I need to talk with you,” Changbin replies heavily, sitting on the couch in the middle of their living room. It's a small room, but they should be able to move into new dorms once they debut, (if that ever happens) so this just has to do for now. Felix makes his way over to the rapper, wondering what he thought was so important to tell him that he couldn’t wait until after his shower. He sits next to Changbin on the couch, looking at him expectantly.  
“Felix.” He starts, taking in a deep breath.  
“You are probably the closest friend I have. But I’ve been noticing some off behavior…" Changbin trails off, raising an eyebrow at Felix. Felix’s breathing starts getting quicker, he better not be talking about his secret crush on the other, its got to be something else. But with Felix’s luck, that's probably exactly what he’s talking about.  
“Also, I heard you talking in your sleep.” Well, it's all over now.  
“Shit,” Felix says aloud, in English. Changbin just laughs, putting a hand on one of Felix’s thighs.  
“So you like me?” Changbin asks suddenly, making Felix choke on nothing.  
“Of course! Uhm, you're my best friend, I love everyone in Stray Kids.” He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You’re such an idiot Felix. I know you have a serious crush on me.” Felix just blushes, trying to hide his face. Was he really that obvious?  
“Felix’s got a big gay!” Changbin yells, making Felix fall back in laughter.  
“Shut up!” He exclaims, dying of laughter.  
“No one's going to hear. We are the only ones here.” Changbin points out, a bit more put together than the younger. He smiles, looking at the cute boy in front of him. Changbin has confirmed, he also has a big gay.  
“Don’t worry, I think I’ve also fallen for you.” Changbin laughs, falling on top of Felix. Changbin presses his lips onto Felix’s once he is all the way on top of him, taking Felix by surprise. He defiantly isn’t against it though, letting Changbin have his way with him. Is this a dream?  
“Oooh, its getting steamy.”  
“Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I'm thinking for my next story, (since I'm almost done.) I have been watching a lot of Shane Dawson (don't judge me, also i cant wait for his new series) COUGH COUGH. But I was thinking like a Ghost Hunting AU?!?! Like I think thats going to be really cool? Like maybe I could make one or more of them ghosts???? IDK TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THAT. But Thank You for reading this shitty chapter:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO s you can tell, this story has REALLY BIG cut scenes in between each chapter. like, "Bitch what just happened?" Yeah ik. SORRYYY:) 
> 
> I also might be finishing the story... TODAY!

“Hyunjin, Felix.” JYP says, looking in-between the two. Both of them snap their heads up, nearly breaking their necks to see what JYP wants. This is their final meet with JYP to see how they are going. If they survive this, they are just about home free. But Felix and Hyunjin have just been selected as candidates for elimination. Looks like their dreams for debuting as a team are being crushed once again.   
“Uhm, Felix.” He sighs, looking at the young boy.  
“Your biggest problem is… Your Korean. You will need more time until you can get your rap across strongly.”  
“Yes.” Felix nods, not breaking eye contact with him.  
“I’m so sorry, but, you will not be continuing with the team.” Felix just nods again, trying to keep himself together. Hyunjin looks at Felix, a look of sorrow in his eyes as they start to sting. When Felix looks in his direction, he immediately looks at the floor, feeling regretful that Felix got eliminated, and he didn’t. The time has now come to say goodbye for the second time. Devastation. Thats what goes through Felix’s head. Heartbreak, devastation, loss… A loss in purpose. He worked day and night, sweating and crying to try and make Stray Kids happy, (Chan in particular) to try and debut with them. And that had just been thrown out the window. Felix immediately starts crying, not able to keep his emotions in like Minho had. He walks over to the mirror on the wall, trying to hide his tears, wiping his face. Jisung immediately moves over to Felix when he hears him crying, embracing him in a big hug.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry.” Felix whispers, burying his face into Jisung's shoulder. His cries start getting louder, more tears slipping past his eyes. How could this happen? Changbin looks completely heartbroken, like his life had just shattered. He is sitting in the corner, crying to himself, his tears dripping down his cheeks and going to the floor. Jisung moves out of the way for Chan, who has made his way to the fallen member. Tears are pricking at his eyes, and Felix looks at him in the eyes. He puts a hand on his shoulder, looking extremely hurt.  
“Always find me, yeah?” Chan asks in English, making Felix feel more comfort to hear the language he is used to.   
“I’m not going to leave you behind.” He chokes on his words, his heart sinking lower by the second. He slowly slips away from the younger so the others could comfort him. Chan is the best brother figure he has ever had, and now he is loosing him. Once the leader is gone, Felix’s attention is drawn over to his sobbing boyfriend. He is not like he was when Minho was eliminated, cool and kept together. He is an absolute mess now. Felix rushes to his side where he is sitting in the corner, grabbing his arm so his boyfriend is facing him. Changbin automatically hugs him, making Felix sit down with him. They cry together, emotions stronger than they have ever been.  
“Hyung is really sorry.” Changbin sobs, clutching the back on Felix’s shirt.  
“Hyung really is.” Felix pulls away from him for a second, sniffling.  
“Why is hyung sorry?” He asks, it coming out as a choked sob, his throat tightening. Changbin just pulls him back into his tight embrace, the hug almost hurting.  
“I’m so sorry.” He repeats, like its the only thing he knows how to say. Changbin is his hyung, his boyfriend, his friend. He was supposed to make sure Felix made it to the end with them. But now he has failed. Changbin shakes in Felix’s grasp, gasping for air as he tries to breathe normally. The rest of them feel the emotion in the room between the two, the heartbreak unbearable.  
“Don’t leave Felix, please don’t.” Changbin sobs, hot tears streaking down his face.  
“I don’t have a choice hyung.” Felix replies sadly, doing his best to wipe the tears from the elders face. Why is the world so cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the next chapter today as wellllll! WHICH WILL BE THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER! Its been fun writing this. And its actually my first story I have actually finished. I made it a new years goal that I cant move onto another story until I finish the one I'm working on:) But after this, be expecting a new GHOST AU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Rookie Award goes to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. A lot of people won't be happy with this ending. Its a HUGE jump cut. But haha enjoy.

“Stray Kids!” A loud voice yells, followed by loud screaming and cheering. Felix snaps his head up, looking around in confusion.  
“Oh my god!” Jisung yells, going to hug Minho tightly. What just happened? Felix feels like he has been in an alternate reality for the past forty minutes, where was he again?  
“Felix, come on!” Changbin yells with a big smile on his face. Grabbing his boyfriend by the arm. Felix’s head is spinning, wasn’t he just eliminated? How was Minho here with them? Where are they? Why are there people screaming? Why is everyone so happy?  
“What's happening?!” Felix yells, trying to get Changbin to hear him. Changbin raises an eyebrow at him but then starts laughing.  
“You really have been in your own world for the past hour. We just won the Rookie Award!” He says with a beaming smile. What- oh! All the memories start flooding back into Felix’s mind. Him and Minho coming back, putting out District 9, making My Pace, I Am You, Get Cool, etc. Chan getting his team back together, Minho and Jisung becoming a couple, Stray Kids debuting as nine. Felix starts getting a headache with all the thoughts going through his mind, how did he just forget all of that? It's like a big gap in his life had been forgotten. Changbin now has Felix by the arm and is racing with him up to the stage. Chan and Woojin are holding hands, and Felix is pretty sure he sees Woojin kiss the leader on the cheek. Fans are still cheering their name, and it gives Felix a warm feeling inside, like a small fire.  
“Congratulations!” He hears a group of people yell. Felix looks over and immediately moves over to the people who had congratulated them. It was BTS, all of them have big smiles on their faces, bowing to the rookie group. Felix moves towards them, and one of their youngest members, Jimin, gives him a tight hug.  
“You guys did amazing!” Jimin yells, trying to be heard over all the screaming.  
“Thank you! We are big fans.” Felix replies, giving the older one another hug before moving on. Taehyung also moves to hug him, and calls Felix his, ‘Deep voice brother’ which makes Felix laugh. Chan has a short conversation with Namjoon, Minho talks with Hoseok, talking about how he used to work with them… But they can’t stay, although it was amazing to meet the wonderful boys, they have an award to claim. Once they finally reach the stage, it seems like the screaming gets louder, if that's possible. Chan walks over to the people on stage who are presenting the trophy and takes it fro them with a polite bow. The trophy is gold, with ‘Rookie of the year’ carved into its shiny sides. District 9 is playing although out of the stadium, making more memories flow to Felix’s mind.   
“Hello, we are Stray Kids,” Chan says into the microphone on stage. Felix is just now noticing, but Chan has… Purple-ish hair? They are also wearing all white, with black harnesses. Chan has one leading up to his neck like a collar, and Felix is not quite sure how he feels about that.   
“Thank you so much for this award. We are so grateful to all of our fans who have helped us get here. We have gone through a lot to get here, and we have produced three albums this year.” Chan says with a smile, looking out into the audience. Felix is also noticing, that Chan has blue contacts in, making him look ten times sharper than he already is.   
“Thank you for your love, and your support. Many tears have been shed over the past year, and to be standing on this stage is a dream come true. Thank you.” He says while holding up the award,  
“You make Stray Kids stay!” He yells, earning more cheering from the crowd. Stray Kids all form a circle on stage, having one big group hug. In the midst of the group hug, Changbin somehow manages to make out with Felix without anyone else seeing, using the rest of Stray Kids as a shield.  
“You two are disgusting,” Jeongin whispers into Felix’s ear.  
“We all know you would love to be doing this with Seungmin right now.” Felix hisses back at him. Making the maknae blush deeply and shut his mouth. They all start laughing and break up the circle. Felix is so glad they all got to debut with each other, even if he can’t remember half of how they did it at the moment,  
Because that was one hell of a Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE. ARE. DONE. My first story I have actually finished! ON A VERY COOL EXCITING NOTE.   
> My new story, 'Dead or Alive' IS NOW OUT! The prologue is finished! It is a spooky story, Ghost AU (I love ghost stories) GO CHECK IT OUT! I am SO SO SO excited for the story, and i really hope it goes well. Thank you for all the love on this story, and I hope you can support me in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE. LEAVE. FEEDBACK. You don't understand HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. It makes my day, it encourages me to keep writing the story, (honestly, if people don't tell me they want more, i think its boring, and work on a different story.) it helps me a lot. Even if it is constructive criticism (constructive, key word.) it helps me. Also telling me future ideas that could inspire me, or just what you liked about it so I can put more of it in. PLEASE, ITS THE ONLY THING I ASK! 
> 
> Thank you!<3


End file.
